Henryk Ross
Der Fotograf Henryk Ross Filmdoku zum KZ in Lodz, bei WP wird es Ghetto genannt * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dr3PeT-Fxyc Documentation of Atrocities: The Jewish Photographer Henryk Ross. Israel, 2015. 4:47 Min. s/w Bilder mit Kommentar und Musik unterlegt. Von Yad Vashem am 18.04.2015 veröffentlicht Henryk Ross arbeitete vor dem Krieg in Łódź als Pressefotograf für verschiedene polnische Zeitungen und wurde im Krieg in die polnische Armee eingezogen. Nach der deutschen Besetzung Polens wurde die jüdische Bevölkerung der Stadt ab April 1940 im Ghetto Litzmannstadt eingesperrt, so auch Henryk Ross und seine Frau Stefania. Ross erhielt eine Stelle als Fotograf bei der jüdischen Verwaltung des Ghettos, die nur scheinbar selbstständig unter der Kontrolle der Deutschen handelte. Er machte vor allem Porträtaufnahmen für die Ausweise der Ghettobewohner, die vom deutschen Amtsleiter Hans Biebow ausgestellt wurden, außerdem fotografierte er Muster der im Ghetto hergestellten Waren und hatte andere Auftragsarbeiten der deutschen Ghettoaufsicht. Ross schaffte es, auch den Alltag der anfänglich circa 200.000 Bewohner des Ghettos zu dokumentieren. Diese Fotos zeigen die vermeintliche Normalität unter den Bedingungen der Ghettohaft und, obwohl er nicht den Auftrag für solche Bilder hatte, das Leiden und Sterben im Ghetto, in dem die Deutschen die Bevölkerung verhungern ließen. Die Alten, Kranken und Kinder wurden abgesondert und in Vernichtungslager deportiert, die arbeitsfähige Ghettobevölkerung musste in Werkstätten für die Wehrmachtsausrüstung arbeiten. Als im Sommer 1944 die Ghettobevölkerung weitestgehend in die Vernichtungslager Kulmhof und Auschwitz deportiert worden war, gehörte Ross zum Aufräumkommando im aufgelösten Ghetto. Daher konnte er zahlreiche Fotos und Dokumente vergraben und nach der Befreiung die Kisten im März 1945 bergen. Auch von seinem Kollegen Mendel Grossman, der 1945 beim Todesmarsch aus dem KZ-Außenlager Königs Wusterhausen umgebracht wurde, blieben Fotos erhalten. Nach dem Krieg führte Ross ein Fotogeschäft in Łódź. Ross und seine Frau Stefania emigrierten 1956 nach Israel, und er nahm die Fotos mit. In Tel Aviv arbeitete er in einer Zinkografie. Beim Eichmann-Prozess 1961 wurde Ross in polnischer Sprache als Zeuge gehört und es wurden Fotografien von ihm von der Staatsanwaltschaft als Beweismaterial vorgelegt, Adolf Eichmanns Verteidiger Robert Servatius äußerte sich nicht zu den Dokumenten.Eichmann-Prozess, 23. Sitzung, 2. Mai 1961 bei NizkorEichmann-Prozess, 24. Sitzung, 2. Mai 1961 bei Nizkor Anfänglich wurden vorwiegend die Fotos veröffentlicht, die das Leiden im Ghetto dokumentieren. Da Ross auch alltägliche Szenen außerhalb des Schreckens fotografiert und auch diese Negative gerettet hatte, wurden später diese bei der Bildauswahl berücksichtigt. Sein Sohn überließ die Negative dem Londoner „Archive of Modern Conflict“, 3000 weitere Negative befinden sich heute in der Art Gallery of Ontario in Toronto. Medien Schriften * mit Aleksander Klugman: The last journey of the Jews of Lodz. S. Kibel, Tel-Aviv, ca. 1967, zuerst 1950. * Thomas Weber: Lodz Ghetto Album: Photographs by Henryk Ross (photographs selected by Timothy Prus & Martin Parr). Archive of Modern Conflict. Chris Booth, London 2004, [[]]. * 'Memory Unearthed: The Lodz Ghetto Holocaust Photographs of Henryk Ross '(Englisch) Gebundene Ausgabe – 2. März 2015 von Maia-Mari Sutnik ISBN 0300207220 **From 1941 to 1944, the Polish Jewish photographer Henryk Ross (1910–1991) was a member of an official team documenting the implementation of Nazi policies in the Lodz Ghetto. Covertly, he captured on film scores of both quotidian and intimate moments of Jewish life. In 1944, he buried thousands of negatives in an attempt to save this secret record. After the war, Ross returned to Poland to retrieve them. Although some were destroyed by nature and time, many negatives survived. **''Memory Unearthed'' presents a selection of the nearly 3,000 surviving images—along with original prints and other archival material including curfew notices and newspapers—from the permanent collection at the Art Gallery of Ontario. Ross’s images offer a startling and moving new representation of one of humanity’s greatest tragedies. Striking for both their historical content and artistic quality, his photographs have a raw intimacy and emotional power that remain undiminished. Literatur * The genius of photography. Right time, right place. Henryk Ross; Robert Capa; W Eugene Smith. BBC Four, London 2007. DVD-Video (englisch). : Documentary series exploring the history of photography – from daguerreotype to digital, from portraits to photo-journalism, from art to advertising. Episode 3 examines the photographs of D-Day, the Holocaust and Hiroshima raising questions about history as seen through the viewfinder. Covers the work of Henryk Ross, Robert Capa and W. Eugene Smith. * Sascha Feuchert, Erwin Leibfried, Jörg Riecke (Hrsg.): Die Chronik des Gettos Lodz/Litzmannstadt. Deutsche Übersetzung. Wallstein Verlag, Göttingen 2007, 5 Bände. [[]]. * Andrea Löw: Juden im Getto Litzmannstadt. Lebensbedingungen, Selbstwahrnehmung, Verhalten. Wallstein Verlag, Göttingen 2006, S. 423–428. Weblinks * DNB-Portal|124080693 * Stefan Schmitz: [http://www.stern.de/politik/geschichte/lodz-die-zwei-seiten-des-ghettos-531595.html Die zwei Seiten des Ghettos], Stern, 1. November 2004 * [http://www.getto-chronik.de/de/album/fotografen-im-getto Die Fotografen im Getto] bei: Ghetto-Chronik * Wikipedia über H R (Stand: Juni 2018; lebte vom 1. Mai 1910 in Warschau — 1991 in Israel) war ein polnisch-israelischer Fotograf und Überlebender der Schoah.) * BBC - Photography - Genius of Photography - Gallery - Henryk Ross www.bbc.co.uk/photography/genius/gallery/ross.shtml Playing as Ghetto Policeman, 1943 , Henryk Ross ... had taken that had no place in the courtroom and, until recently, no place in our image of the Holocaust. * This Jewish Photographer Documented a Nazi-Controlled Ghetto - Lens https://lens.blogs.nytimes.com/.../a-jewish-photographers-view-of... 20.03.2017 - The Nazis pressed Henryk Ross into service as the official ... On occasion, he flicked open his overcoat, took a photo, then quickly covered up ... * Memory Unearthed: The Lodz Ghetto Holocaust Photographs of ... https://www.amazon.de/Memory-Unearthed-Ghetto...Photographs/dp/0300207220 ... The Lodz Ghetto Holocaust Photographs of Henryk Ross | Maia-Mari Sutnik ... at the Art Gallery of Ontario and adjunct professor in the School of Image Arts at https://www.telegraph.co.uk › ... › Photography › What to see 23.03.2015 - Henryk Ross was working as a photojournalist when war broke out in 1939. When he and some 160,000 other Jews were corralled into a ... Kategorie:Fotograf Kategorie:Deutsche Geschichte (20. Jahrhundert)